The Other Side of Me
by Fandom Girl XD
Summary: Lisette Rodrigues realized she should have never went to that stupid summer camp at her school. She learns secrets from the beginning of her life and finds out about a whole different family from another world. As she grows older, she must discover... Full summary included in the story :) OC (with my own characters) Multi-crossover, part of a series :) based on a dream I had XD
1. Chapter 1

** Summary: 12 year old Lisette Rodrigues used to have a normal life before she went to that stupid summer camp at her school. She learns secrets from the beginning of her life and finds out about a whole different family from another world. As she grows older, she must discover things about herself that she never knew and choose if she wants to rid the world of happiness and joy by her mother's side or help her new family win the war to save them all. She must also fend for herself if she wants to be alive to be able to make that decision and be able to resist the evil gestures that her enemies present to her. **

**I wish I owned the original series that I will come later on D: but sadly *sobbs* I don't! I just own the characters! *runs to corner and cries* **

Chapter 1

_ Brrrriiiinnngg_. Finally. It's the end of 7th grade. I can now get out of science class and run home with no work during summer. Not that it'll last long since Mom signed me up for summer school. Not that I needed it or any thing. I was a good girl and a straight-A student. In fact I had asked her to sign me up for this because we would be reading a new book! And as you've guessed, I am a reader. I spend a lot of time locked up in my room reading, listening to music, and working on homework. Hard work is done by someone; it isn't gonna do itself you know. Maybe that was why I was so small and scrawny. Anyways my friend Lucy was also going and had asked me to come along.

Now i was my front door and opened it. My mom wasn't coming home in a few hours and my dad was at work, who was going to pick up Jamie (who was seven) and Kat (who was five). I automatically go to my room to read The Last Olympian, when I hear the phone ring. I pick it up to see who it was and found out that it was my dad.

"Hey Lisette, Jamie's gonna stay after school awhile to finish his project for class. I have to take Kat to her doctor's appointment so can you pick him up?," he said.

"Sure Dad. I'll pick him up in around an hour," I replied.

"K. Thanks sweetie," he said before he hung up.

If I had known what was going to happen once I picked him up, I swear I would've never even stepped out the front door. I walked over to Palm Springs Elementary school and sure enough there was Jamie waiting near the office. I thanked his teacher and we started walking in order to get home. Jamie was fiddling with a rubber gooey ball when suddenly, it rolled to the middle of the road. _Oh crap._ He then ran to the middle of the street to try and catch the ball, not paying attention to the car coming faster and faster. I scream his name and like the stupid overprotective sister I am, I run towards him. I hold him with my back towards the car, waiting for the impact of the car to crash on my back. Instead, to my utter amazement, the car flips over and is in more damage than me and Jamie.

_ O my god. How did that happen?_

I look around and find out that a ton of people are watching and wondering the same thing, gaping at me and Jamie with their mouths open. Great. They must have thought that I was more of a freak than I was already considered. I hated being the center of attention and the fact that a few people that I knew from school were there did not help stop the blush creep up to my ears and cheeks. My blush and nervousness grew even more when a boy named Adrian helped me up and asked if I was okay. Right now, what I needed was to be ignored and left alone. I was used to it by now since that was always the case. So I took Jamie and ran home without answering the boy. Once we went home, Jamie looked at me with those huge and curious eyes.

"Lissy, what happened back there? I don't understand how you able to stop that car?" he asked.

"Neither do I. How about a deal. Since we don't want to scare Mom and Dad, we're not gonna tell them. Promise me that. And if you pretend like that didn't happen, I'll give you some ice cream. Please Jamie?" I pleaded to my little brother.

He hesitated and then said,"Ok then. Let's get some ice cream :D!"

I sighed. _This was gonna be a long summer vacation. Let's hope no one tells my parents and they pretend like this never happened._

I was not prepared for what came next during summer camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*2 weeks later*

My alarm rang as I sighed to hit the off button. I groaned as I got up and remembered that today was the first day of summer camp. _Crap. _Oh well. At leat my parents still didn't know about the whole car thing. I was surprised because usually Jamie is such a tattletale. I walk over to my drawer and prepared to pick out an outfit for the day. I settle for a black shirt with a peace sign on it with red jeans and white and red pair of high tops.

"Lisette are you done getting dressed?" yelled my mom.

"Almost! I just have to do my hair! I'll be down in a few minutes!" I yelled back.

I put my hair up in a simple high ponytail, which Lucy called my signature hairstyle. I couldn't deny it since it was true. Oh well. My mom would probably get mad at my outfit considering the fact that I was finally able to dye my bangs a turquoise blue. Sure enough when I got down the stairs, she gave me the "your hair doesn't match the rest of your outfit" look.

"Good morning Mom. And no I'm not changing. I'm already going to be late," I smirked.

She smiled and kissed me good morning as I walked out the door and started walking towards the school. It took me a good ten minutes but I finally there. I saw Lucy there, along with some other friends of ours. Much to my dismay, the boy named Adrian was there. He wasn't a complete stranger; in fact he was in my algebra class. Alright go call me a math nerd. I'm in 7th grade in algebra. I even passed it. But honestly, I don't know how I got in that class. Anyways, he probably told them what had happened to me about two weeks ago because I saw the relief in their eyes as I passed them to get my nametag and some breakfast. I sat down in beside Lucy as an awkward silence passed through us.

"Nice bangs Lisette," Linda pointed out, in order to break the ice.

"Thanks. My mom finally let me dye them," I replied.

Then Lucy said "Are you okay? Adrian told us that two weeks ago, a car accident happened near-"

"I'm fine Lucy," I replied. "So what classes are we having?'

Julie spoke up. "We're having three classes where we read The Hunger Games. They're the morning classes. Then, we have three classes like P.E., LA, and a fun activity."

We all nodded in agreement. Seemed like a pretty good schedule to me. I couldn't wait to get out of the cafeteria and start reading the book. I've never heard of it before.

"Okay then let's get sorted into our groups and start off the camp!" a blonde skinny, middle-aged woman called out.

"Let's hope we get paired together," Adrian said.

Unfortunately, me, Lucy and Linda were placed in a group with a man named Mr. White. Adrian and Julie were placed in a group with a woman named Mrs. Dana. Then each group headed towards a classroom. We got to spend an hour in each class and than we switched. After that was lunch and then the same thing with the afternoon classes. At lunch, we met a new girl named Brooke who immediately became friends with us. Well except me, because I'm not really social. I just shyly heard her as she talked as we were standing in line for lunch. When we headed to a table to sit, I was about to head over to sit next to Lucy when Brooke sat down next to her first. Linda sat on the other side of Lucy, leaving me to sit across from them. I wasn't even able to do that as Julie and Adrian took those seats, so I just sat next to Julie. I couldn't even hear what the conversation was about because I was kinda bummed about not sitting next to Lucy. But oh well. They all got there first. I just hoped this didn't happen every day for the next few weeks.

*3 weeks later*

Okay. I officially hate Brooke. I groaned, realizing that i had to wake up and go back to summer camp. Which is just like school, just a bit more fun. Lucy ditched me from the morning group to join Brooke so they could hang out the whole day, which made me angry. After all Lucy was the one who invited me to go with her. I just didn't understand her most of the time. At least Linda was with me in the morning group but she would always talk to her cousin, Kat. So I was left alone, which was starting to irritate me. I lazily put on my clothes, said good morning to my mother, and headed to school, again. I sighed as I saw Brooke sitting next to her as they laughed together. I was starting to get texts from Lucy insisting that I was jealous. Why would I be? If she had been a good friend like she said she was, she never would of left me alone. I decided to sit on an empty table. I ended up talking to a girl named Lacey who no one really talked to much. To everyone she was known as a freak. I've never really talked to her before so I couldn't really judge.

I didn't like her though once she told me that my blue bangs didn't look good on me. I told her that I could dye my bangs whatever color I wanted; I didn't need her permission. That shut her up right away and she didn't talk to me at all.

I had asked Mrs. Dana if I could use the bathroom. Once she gave me permission, I headed towards there to check my phone. Sure enough, Lucy had sent me a text.

_**Lucy: Is something wrong? I saw you sitting alone near Lana. You looked pissed. Are you mad at me? I know that you are jealous of Brooke. Don't try to deny it.**_

__I sighed. The thing is, I was kind of jealous. All Lucy ever did was talk to Brooke and almost completely ignored me. I even tried to tell Brooke something once. You know, to start a conversation with her. But she completely ignored me no matter how loud I said her name. But i wasn't going to admit my jealousy to Lucy.

_**Me: Nope, nothing's wrong. I'm mad at Lana becaused she dissed my hair. No one messes with my hair XD. As for the other questions, answer them yourself.**_

__I hit the send button. I was actually excited as I waited for her response. I approached the mirror to splash my face with water.

When I looked back at the mirror, I saw two huge eyes staring at me. It took me a moment to realize that a human didn't have eyes that big. Or scaly skin. Or sharp teeth.

I screamed.

**Hehehe Hi guys XD sorry for that cliffhanger i just had to do it CX um sorry if right now it's kinda detailed about the school. you know gotta get everything set up first :) thxx for the reviews and favorites :) they make me happy knowing that there are people who actually read this. i think the chapter was good enough and i'll be updating in about a day or two cuz i'm bored and it's summer vacation. i have to say though does anybody have any ideas for the monster :/ i kinda don't have any so if you do that would help alot :) maybe it'll be a dragon or something a demigod faces *spoiler alert* XD anyways enough talking and good night, good morning, or good afternoon depending on the time of day that you're reading this :) byee 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I get writer's block :P I just started high school XD So I might not update often again :P Sorry for the horrible monster scene :P But cut me some slack cause this my first fanfiction XD Anyways I just wanted to say to you guys that this is a multi-crossover story :) So you know what that means! It's more than two stories put together yay XD Ooh and just to make it more fun, you guys will have to guess which stories I put together hehehe :)  
Warning: Mild cussing, this story also gets kinda depressing :P  
Disclaimer: Any characters that are recognizable I do not own them. I wish I did though :(  
Chapter 3  
I slowly turned around to see what the hell was behind me. It looked like a dragon which I swear I know those aren't real. My mind must be playing tricks on me. Then all of a sudden, it had the nerve to just roar it's disgusting breath on me. It smelled like fish, which is a food that I hate. It stared at me with PURE black eyes that seemed to look into my soul. It's sharp long teeth and scaly skin just made it even more terrifying. Then I noticed its tail filled with claws coming down on top of me.  
Crap.  
I crouched and rolled to my to my right, as one of the claws of its tail scratch my left leg and missed damaging it even further by inches. As I crawled away, its tail managed to lift up and slam right in front of me. Then it looked at me, as if trying to find a better way to kill me.  
What I did next surprised both me and the dragon. I actually held a pipe with one hand and stabbed the dragon with it. Now don't get me wrong. I'm not that weak and I can defend myself. But I'm not strong enough to carry a HUGE pipe. I was stick-thin with no muscles, unlike my family, who were average-sized people with some muscles. I was surprised to find myself able to carry that but I snapped myself out of it once the dragon threw its head back and roared. I quickly crawled inside one of the bathroom stalls to hide. The dragon must've noticed my absence (well duh) and looked over the stall I was hiding in. Well shit. I scrambled to hurry and crawl under the next stall while the dragon knocked over the stall I was in and destroyed it to bits. This kept going on until I got to the second to last stall. So I decided to do something stupid and crawl back one stall. I found a small space to squeeze myself into to hide. I heard the dragons confused sounds as it furiously looks through the last stall, wondering where I was.  
I had a choice and that was to stay there and wait for it to find me or charge at it and get killed. I decided to wait for and opportunity to come so I could injure it. Cause trust me, if I can't even kill a spider without feeling bad for it, there was no way that I was gonna be able to kill this dragon. I just wasn't that brave. As soon as I saw the dragon heading towards the cafeteria where my friends are, I felt this uncontrollable rage at the pit of my stomach. It felt like acid was being poured into my body and there was no way that stupid dragon was going to hurt the friends that I cared about. So I did another stupid thing; I attacked the dragon with its own tooth that it had lost while destroying the stalls. I climbed on the dragon's back and stabbed it with the tooth. It roared in rage and looked back, seeing its own tooth on its back. It then saw me and tried to whip me off. I held on for dear life, praying that I wouldn't fall off. I knew that I was going to fall off though and looked at the pipe and concentrated just as a joke to see if I would magicaly get superpowers. I chuckled to myself and looked away, until a deep rumbling startled me and the dragon. We both turned and saw water flowing out of the sink, creating a mini tornado.  
I didn't really understand what happened next so when I tried to see if I could move the pipe, it did. I moved it toward the dragon and watched in awe as the water moved around him, drowning him. I fell on the floor, gaping at the spot where he had died and watched as he burst into dust. All of a sudden, the bathroom started fixing itself and as I kept gaping, the pieces were moving themselves into place. I quickly checked my phone to see what time it was and I found out that I had spent about ten minutes in there.  
"Shit. I spent too much time in here. I'm gonna get killed! Everyone's probably wondering where I am right now," I muttered to myself.  
I quickly grabbed my bag and headed back to the cafeteria, where I sat back down alone near Lacey, since that was the only available space. Lucy then gives me a look as if to say Is everything alright? My heart starts pounding for fear that she heard me screaming from the bathroom. I didn't want her to worry about me since that was about the last thing I needed. She had Brooke and everyone else. She was fine without me. I gave her an I'm ok look and turned around to read the book in front of me. Then Mrs. Dana called our groups up to head into math class which I personally don't think I need it. As I sat down to a sit far from everyone else, Lucy had the nerve to bring Brooke over to sit next to me. By this time I was getting annoyed of her bringing Brooke EVERYWHERE with her. Like damn woman you can't leave her alone for two freaking minutes or what?  
"We're gonna sit here? It's pretty far from the board," said Brooke, looking at me.  
"Sure. Who cares how far it is from the board? Just relax," Lucy replied.  
I sighed really loud, hoping Lucy would get the message and move somewhere else. Unfortunately she told Brooke that even I thought that she was worrying over nothing and even encouraged our other friends to join us. It didn't matter anyway because no one really talked to me. When it came to the teacher telling us to pick a partner, Lucy automatically picked Brooke to be her partner while I chose to stick with Julie. Once our partner work was done, I dreaded two more classes before I finally went home. I had to make sure that I was nowhere near the road, like I've done for five weeks straight. I might have to cross it though cause I had to pick up Jamie again.  
Once we got home, Jamie immediately ran for the kitchen to grab something to eat. Damn that kid was always hungry that it was adorable. I quickly fixed him up a bowl of fruit and we went outside to jump on the trampoline, to waste some of his energy. He came back ten minutes later, sweating of course. I told him to go take a shower and he quickly ran to grab a towel while I started the water. As I was heading to the cupboard for some soap, a picture of a young woman fell out. She was beautiful and seemed so young. Her skin was pale, perfect small lips (which held a mischievious smirk), and she had sharp features. Her cheekbones stood out, complimenting her pale skin. Her nose was tall and slender and her hair was a beautiful dark red color. Her eyes though were what puzzled me about her. They seemed to be a brownish-red, as if she were a vampire or something. I took a double take when I saw a necklace stood out from her thin collarbone. It had a few charms and was the shape of a rose locket. Just like the one I was wearing. She reminded me of someone though. And as I looked at myself in the mirror I realized whom it was. She looked a bit like me. The look in her eyes, her smirk. That was mine.  
It didn't matter if my skin was the color of caramel. It didn't matter if I had brown eyes with green flecks. With my hair a dark brown that almost looked black. She had my nose. We had the same smirk. Same lips. I found a picture of my parents and compared me with the woman. My parents' skin was lighter. They had light brown eyes, lighter hair, cheekbones were less defined. Compared to my parents, I looked nothing like them. I looked more like the woman in the picture than them. I didn't notice it at all until I found this picture. This made me question; what if my parents weren't actually my parents?  
Well no matter what, my parents had some explaining to do when they come home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god guys I'm so sorry for not updating****! I just entered and they give us like a lot of homework. I'll try to update once a week or every two weeks but it might take a while. Sorry about the next few chapters only being fillers. They will get better. Also I'm thinking of making this a series since the fact that there are so many crossovers :P. Anyways without any further ado, chapter four :D!**

Chapter 4

Lately I can't stop thinking about the lady in the picture. Her name on the back said Narissa Cahill. Huh. Fancy shmancy. But anyways it's like the one thing on my mind nowadays. And of course I will never be able to forget that car and dragon incident. I thought dragons didn't exist anyways! Like, seriously? Aren't they just in fairytales? Apparently not since I was attacked by one. And the car? Forget me trying to explain what happened with that one. I wonder what's going on with me anyways. I know for a fact that it's not normal and not many people experience that. Scratch that, no one does. Who gets attacked by a _dragon_? I know there are some people who survive car accidents but with _no scratches_? Highly unlikely.

Like I said. Woman. On picture. Who is she? She must be one of mom's friends. Ehh.

I hadn't realized that I had zoned out in class. Again. I even zoned out around my friends but I don't think they notice. But then Lucy looked at me weirdly and what was wrong. She told me that I looked mad. By then every one of my friends (even Brooke) turned around and actually looked concerned so I just shrugged it off and told them that I was just concentrating on the math problem on the board. They all turned back around though they didn't look that convinced until I said that I always got that look whenever I concentrated too hard on something. Thank god Mikayla backed me up and agreed that she also got that face when she was concentrating.

I sighed with relief and turned back to my work, determined to ask my parents who that mysterious woman was.

_Hours later…_

I walked home and opened the door to my room and plopped on my bed. Boy was I tired. Who knew that zoning out too much made you sleepier later on? I made a note to remind myself that I was going to show my parents that picture. In my reminders, I also saw that there was only one and a half weeks left of summer school. I leapt with joy, thankful that I just had to wait that long and then it was bye-bye to Lacey and Brooke. Okay yeah, I know that was mean, but give me a break. I just wanted to sit down and read my fucking book in peace and not having to wake up early anymore until school actually started. So then I just curled up into bed with my _Hunger Games_ book and started reading.

I had completely lost track of time until I heard the garage door open, knowing my parents had come back home with my siblings. I sighed, checked my reminders, and almost dreaded the thought of asking them who the lady in the picture was. Taking a deep breath, I went down the hallway, picture in hand, heading to confront my parents. Then all of a sudden my mom told me to get ready because we were heading to someone's house.

"Who's house are we going to?" I asked.

She didn't reply. Figures. I slowly headed into the car with Jamie and Kat, listening to them bicker over where Kat's booster seat should go. I quickly ended the argument by putting Kat's booster seat next to my spot and said the all-too familiar phrase "you get what you get and you don't throw a fit." Before she could even open her mouth to think of a comeback, my parents came inside the car and told us to stop bickering and put on our seatbelts. We did as we were told and set off to Mom's friend's house, whoever that may be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gah! I'm sorry for the horrible fight scene on chapter 3 **** I tried my best. I don't know if anyone's actually reading this story anymore. But I love writing and I'm gonna keep doing it **** here's chapter 5!**

We sat in the seats and stayed quiet as Mom drove us to wherever we were going. Kat and Jamie kept being impatient and every ten minutes or so would ask Mom or Dad where we were going. Mom never really replied and I could tell that Dad was going to unleash his temper unless we shut up, so I told them to stop prying.

"Aww, but Lisette, don't you want to know where we're going?" Jamie whined.

"Mom and Dad will tell us where we're going if you just be patient. Don't worry," I said.

As we kept on driving, I remembered that I thankfully had my iPod with me and put it on shuffle. I must've listened to about 20 songs before Mom finally pulled over in front of this huge two-story house. My jaw could've dropped all the way to China and I wouldn't have noticed.

"Now I want you all to be on your best behavior. We are guests at this house so it is a privilege, alright?" she said, her eyes lingering on Jamie before she turned around and knocked on the door.

A moment later, we heard footsteps heading to the door and a second later opened. As I jumped, I took notice to how she looked. She had burgundy hair, pale skin, brownish-red eyes, and sharp features. I stood there gaping at her until she invited us to come in.

"Grace! Welcome! I see your children have grown, especially her," she said as her gaze seemed to linger on me. She looked at almost hungrily, like she wanted to memorize every single detail about me.

"Hello there Narissa and yes she has. It's amazing how fast they grow, isn't it?"

I wondered why this lady seemed to have this interest in me. Every few minutes her eyes would find me and look me up and down before turning them back to my mom, who didn't seem to notice. Go figure. I tuned her and Mom out so I didn't know what they were talking about. Kat and Jamie stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. When Narissa asked if they wanted to watch a movie, I noticed that she had an eyebrow piercing that she pulled off well. The two monsters agreed to watch something and as I was heading with them to the living room, my dad called me over.

"Lisette, we need to have a talk."

Shit. You have no idea how powerful a sentence like that could get. I immediately started thinking about all the bad things I had done from pranking my younger siblings to almost failing my math test. I passed that though. I raised an eyebrow at my father and followed him into the kitchen, my mom and her friend already there.

"Why didn't you tell us that a car almost ran you over?" Mom asked.

Shit, how'd she know? It's not like I… Jamie must've told her! Fuck! And I told him to keep it a secret too!

"I didn't want you guys to worry about it. Nothing bad happened to me though. Really," I reasoned.

"Was there any day that you got attacked at school when you were alone?" my dad asked. "Like say, I don't know, a dragon almost ripping your head off in the bathroom?!"

Ok now this was creepy. How did they know all this stuff? My behavior hadn't changed,. I knew that much. Maybe it's because I'm becoming distant to them or something?

"H-how did you know that?" I timidly asked.

"That's not important. We didn't know you were attacked by a dragon until two days ago. And do you remember that we said that we had something to tell you?"

_The same day I found that picture. Wait. Mom's friend. Narissa. Pale skin. Burgundy hair. Sharp features. Could it be? Could she be the woman in the picture? But how? That woman would be in like her late-thirties now. Mom's friend looks about twenty-eight._

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Narissa who was also looking back at me. She looked back at my mom and said, "Go on Grace. Tell her."

My mom then looked at me straight in the eyes with tears threatening to fall out and said…

"Lisette, you are not my daughter. You are Narissa's daughter. She handed you to us thinking that she was going to die and thought you would be safe with us. That is the truth."

I sat there breathing heavily.

Suddenly the room spun, and the world turned black.


End file.
